1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the physical health art, and more particularly, to an improved arrangement for effectively exercising selected muscles, including the upper and lower abdominal muscles and the oblique muscles with minimum potential of injury from strains to the muscles being exercised, or damage to other parts of the anatomy such as the back system from compression of the inter vertebral discs of the lumbar vertebrae as well as compression of the surrounding blood vessels and nerves. The invention also provides a superb stretch for the erector spae, the musculature of the lower back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modern history of physical exercise evolved from training establishments such as boxing gyms. Innovative persons such as Dr. Win Paris moved the center of exercise from the gyms to clean, open, co-ed fitness centers. The new trend evidenced by the profusion of exercise videos is moving those interested in exercise from the fitness centers to home.
To meet this change, many devices have been developed and are now marketed for home use.
Prior solutions for unsupervised home use of exercise devices which are claimed to be "safe" to use when exercising the abdominal muscles have concentrated on stiff supports which fit the buttocks and curve around the lower back. These devices are unitarily fabricated of rigid plastic. One such device incorporates a series of hand holds in a protrusion along the buttocks. Changing from one hand hold to the next is suppose to increase the resistance the abdominal muscles experience to a "sit up" movement.
However, because the device is rigid, the effect of changing hand holds merely places the arms in a different configuration. Extended the arms does not add significantly to the resistance and can cause strain from over extension of the muscles.
Further, because the device is rigid, it is formed to ergometically fit the "normal" individual. There is no effort expended to size the device to fit the actual user.
The rigid device is suppose to protect the lower back from rubbing and strain while performing sit-ups. However, the starting position is essentially horizontal, and the tail bone rubs against the rigid device instead of the floor. Hence, the device does not solve the problem of reducing the source of injury.
Other devices incorporate an adjustable bench. The incline of the bench surface is used to increase the resistance to sit ups by the user. However, the bench devices are rigid. Even though they may contain padding, the depth of padding is minimal. Such padding is easily crushed flat and adds very little, if any, isolation of the tail bone from the rigid board.
Physiologists have found that repeated rubbing of the tail bone against a rigid surface, compression of the inter vertebral discs of the lumbar region while doing sit ups may cause nerve damage to the spine.
Thus there has long been a need for an arrangement which provides adjustable resistance while providing a non-rigid support surface which conforms to the user and cradles the tail bone during exercises such as sit ups.
It is desired that the contact between the arrangement and the pelvis/spine system be a flexible support.
It is further desired that the support conform to the actual user.
It is also desired that the inclination of the support be adjustable to allow variable resistance to exercises. It is this inclined starting position which is desired to allow for "sit-down" exercise rather than the conventional "sit-up" exercise.
It is further desired that the arrangement be easily folded and stored when not in use.